The Letter
by Suraiburu
Summary: Someone sent Kenny a letter, professing their love to him. Who could it be? Craig? Butters? And will he be able to stop them in time? Kinda OOC, AU Kenny has never died . It is YAOI. Don't like? Don't read.


**Let me explain myself. LOL. I put this idea down in my memo pad on my phone a couple weeks ago with a couple of the lines used in this already written down. All this time, I was formulating how to go about it. Then I wrote "Kenny's Letter" and I spawned this. So enjoy! :D**

**Bold text are flashbacks, italicized text is the letter, and regular font is the current moment.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kenny,<em>

_I can't help it if I love you. I just can't. I just do. So sue me if you wish. But I won't regreat telling you. I won't even take it back. There's no reason to. I love you dude. I'm sorry. It's plain to see. Stan can see it. Cartman can see it. Even Butters, the oblivious moron, can see it. If you don't like this, I'm sorry. it can't be helped._

_I know, I know. We've been friends since kindergarden and best friends since fourth grade. It's weird that I'm just now professing my love to you... after graduation. We're done with school. We're going our separate ways. But... this is the only way I can say goodbye._

As Kenny read, his eyes widened. Why hadn't he told him sooner? Kenny would have gladly accepted. Memories invaded his mind as he read this letter.

**They were just eleven when him and Kenny had entered middle school with Stan and all of the others. South Park had three elementary schools, four middle schools, and three high schools. Since they all lived pretty close together, they all went to the same elementary, middle, and high schools.**

**He and Kenny shared 3 of 7 classes together. Two of which had Stan and the others in it. They were content and happy and always laughing.**

**Especially when they pulled that prank on Mr. Garrison, whom had followed them from elementary, the creep.**

Kenny sighed as he continued to read.

_Please don't be mad with me. I don't know how to express myself very well. But through this letter, I shall be able to. Hopefully._

Kenny smiled softly at the "hopefully". He always did doubt himself.

_I've loved you since 7th grade. I thought it was just a phase but by junior year, my feelings for you hadn't diminished. In fact, they multiplied. I fell head over heels for you, but you always seemed interested in other people. Like Tweek or Token. I wanted you for myself. I thought it was inevitable. We weren't meant to be._

_I know you'll probably laugh at this stupid letter, but I just need to get this off my chest. I'm gonna miss you dude. Stan's going to UNLV, Cartman's going to Princeton... I'm going to Harvard. What about you? Did you get accepted into Oxford? Maybe Yale? I know you sent applications. Can you afford it?_

_Here I am, rambling again. This time in letter form. Well, I hope you go far. And if I'm so to be able to see you again, we should have coffee at a local cafe or something._

Kenny felt a tear slip from his face. He felt like he was reading his best friend's Will & Testament. He felt like he was losing a friend forever. Possibly, a lover.

**Kenny and him used to do SO many things. Ice-fishing, burping contests, farting contests. It was a blast. Stan and the others would join in.**

**Ah. The water park. Kenny LOVED it. He... he was okay with it, so long as Kenny was there. He smiled at Kenny and chuckled. Kenny looked at him curiously.**

**"Dude?"**

**"Let's have fun!"**

**And so they did. Slipping down water slides, riding the wave machine, tumbling down into "The Whirlpool". Never in his life had he had so much fun. And with Kenny no less. He would never live this down.**

Kenny's eyes widened as he read further. He dropped the letter, grabbed the keys to his rusty old pick-up, and slipped on his checkered Vans, heading towards the airport. This was a race against time.

_Oh god, I love you Kenny. I don't wanna go, but it's clear to me that we have no future together. Harvard's my future now. I can become a good lawyer, like my dad. Hopefully earn lots of money, maybe find a new love. All is fair in love and war, right?_

_I hate to say this, but goodbye. We'll probably never see eachother again. I don't plan on coming back to South Park. It's a shame, but it's what I must do. I'm sure you have a bright future ahead of you. And I look forward to see the day that I could attend one of your concerts. You are so talented in singing and playing the guitar, I hope you ended up in a band one day. Maybe you'll name it, "Tits & Dicks". Just kidding. Haha. But in all seriousness, I think you're gonna go far... no intended reference to "The Offspring"._

_As you're reading this, I'm most likely either at the airport or on the plane, on my way to Harvard. We've had a good life together. I just wish there could've been more. I hope to see you again, but it not... you have my cell number. And you know where my school._

_Until, shalt it occur, we meet agian..._

A certain green-eyed, red-haired Jew was standing at the gate, waiting to board. He sighed. All he could think about was that letter he wrote to Kenny. Would he even be able to focus without knowing how Kenny was reacting to his letter?

He sighed once more. Probably not. But he had to try. He was just about to board the plane when shouting occured in the direction from which he came.

"Get back here young man!"

The Jew turned his head and saw a streak of blonde hair before pink lips attached themselves to his lips. His eyes widened as he realized whose lips they were.

...

Kenny's.

_With much love,_

_Kyle Broflovski_

**"Dude, that's gross," a younger Kyle chuckled at Kenny's perverted joke. Kenny was always perverted, but he was also free and completely charismatic. That's what Kyle admired about Kenny.**

**And it's exactly that in why he fell for Kenny in 7th grade.**

Kenny pushed himself off Kyle and glared at him.

"Don't ever pull a stupid stunt like this again."

Kyle merely blinked then smiled shyly.

"I guess I'm not going to Harvard just yet."

Kenny smirked and pulled Kyle close to him, their hips touching.

"Not without me you aren't."

Kyle chuckled and kissed Kenny's lips softly. "Surprisingly, I'm okay with that."

_PS: Since there's no future for us, don't try to stop me._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so tired guys. Like. Not even joking.<br>I still have other shizz to do.  
>Like upload comissions and art and poems.<br>Guh! Tonight's gonna be a long night. Urgh!**

**-Your Author,  
>Whatever-the-hell-you-wanna-call-me <strong>


End file.
